Irremplazable
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Era hora de que Austria abriera los ojos: él era irremplazable. Alemania x Austria x Prussia


Cuando llegué aquella tarde a casa, después de haber dado un concierto privado en una reunión de los Aliados (Me cuesta admitirlo, pero son un buen público, incluso América presta la debida atención), lo encontré recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con un libro entre sus dedos, profundamente dormido al parecer.

Dejando mi abrigo a un lado y emitiendo un leve suspiro de inconformidad, me acerqué a él para quitarle el libro y cubrirlo con una manta para evitar que se resfriase. Cuando hube realizado esta tarea, me dediqué a contemplar su rostro, tranquilo y apacible. Su fuerte pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, y los mechones de su cabello plateado caían en su rostro, dándole un marco perfecto a su piel blanca y delicada. Sus ojos color rubí, siempre burlones y vivaces, ahora se encontraban ocultos tras el par de párpados, descansado de las actividades diarias.

¿Cómo es que yo había caído en su juego? ¿Qué tenía él, que tanto me atraía? ¿Era acaso su actitud, su cuerpo, sus manos, su forma de ser? ¿Sus palabras, tal vez? Ni siquiera a esa altura del partido, después de casi un año saliendo juntos, yo podía entender qué me había orillado a aceptar compartir con él mi vida, mi territorio y mi cama.

Cautelosamente, me acerqué a sus labios, apenas rozándolos con los míos, para disfrutar así de su cálido aliento y de su exquisito sabor. Para mi suerte (o mi desgracia), él se despertó, abriendo los ojos perezosamente y mirándome con fijeza, intentando despabilarse. Yo me alejé un poco de él y no pude evitar regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, te desperté  
-No... Esta bien. Dormí de más. ¿Has llegado hace mucho?  
-Unos cuantos minutos. No debiste esperarme hasta tan tarde  
-Tenía que verte antes de dormir.  
-Ya me has visto, entonces, a la cama-le respondí, riendo levemente.  
-Sólo su tú vienes conmigo.

Me dedicó una de sus lascivas sonrisas, ésas que me arrastraban siempre al más profundo idilio, y, debo confesar, que sembraban en mí los pensamientos más indecentes. Me dejé hacer pasivamente cuando él se acercó a mis labios, susurrando con lujuria algunas palabras que fueron incomprensibles para mí, pues no pude esperar mucho más y lo besé con furia, con deseo, con toda la pasión desbordante que inundaba mi ser.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi camisa y mi corbata ya se encontraban arrugados en la alfombra, al igual que parte de su uniforme militar. Los besos subían cada vez más su intensidad, y terminaron dando pie a algunos mordiscos en mi cuello,lo cual me hizo gemir gustosamente. Cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias, incluso el simple roce de su piel me hacía enloquecer, y no pude evitar preguntarme, mientras sentía su mano presionar mi entrepierna sobre mi ropa, el cómo es que había terminado todo así. Yo siempre me había enorgullecido de ser un Aristócrata en todo el sentido de la palabra, un hombre recto y serio, con una reputación intachable, un músico reconocido y respetado. Pero, por Chopin, cuando él me tocaba de aquella manera, aún por más que me resistiera, al final terminaba mandando mi reputación y mis prejuicios al rayo.

Avidamente, ambos terminamos desnudos, jadeando y bañados en sudor. Me acerqué a su bien formado pecho y me dediqué a lamer aquellos pequeños botoncitos sonrosados, lo cual provocó en su dueño un ronco gemido. Mordí cada uno de sus pezones y, debo confesar, con cierta timidez, descendí hasta su ombligo, empapándolo en mi saliva. Pero yo sabía que su orgullo era demasiado y que nunca se doblegaría ante mí, así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya había tomado el control de la situación, sometiéndome con brazos y piernas, introduciendo con descaro su erección en mí, lo cual causó en mí un poco de dolor, el cual fue reemplazado casi inmediatamente por el delicioso placer. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar gritar su nombre cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, porque a pesar de todo, yo aún tenía un poco de dignidad. El se dió cuenta y sonrió, regalándome el roce de sus labios en mi cuello.

Tras algunas embestidas, gemidos, palabras de amor, caricias necesitadas y besos profundos, ambos llegamos al éxtasis, entregándonos al sentimiento que ambos nos profesábamos mutuamente. Intentando recuperar el aliento, nos besamos una vez más, con enorme ternura, antes de caer dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, él aún seguía dormido. Me incorporé cautelosamente y le miré, mientras la culpabilidad y el dolor comenzaban a hacerse presentes en mí. Sus cabellos ya no eran plateados, sino rubios, y a pesar de que no podía verlos, supe que sus ojos no eran del color de la sangre. Me cubrí el rostro, mordiéndome los labios y reprimiendo las lágrimas que peleaban por escapar de mis ojos.

Como pude, me levanté y me vestí lentamente. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me volví a verlo una vez más, antes de marcharme. Besé su frente y lo cubrí con la manta con todo el amor que pude.

-Lo siento, Ludwig.... pero tú no eres tu hermano.

Y mientras yo abandonaba la casa del mayor de los Alemanes, pensaba que ya era hora de que dejara de engañarme, porque Prussia era un país que ya había desaparecido hacía un año.

Aún por más amor que yo le profesara, Gilbert Weillschmid no volvería a este mundo, y ni siquiera su hermano Ludwig podría reemplazarlo.


End file.
